


Mom said it's my turn to write a Minecraft Realism AU

by PlumNeedsALife



Series: Welcome the the Minecraft Universe! [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Minecraft Realism, Royalty AU, adopted family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: The Minecraft Universe is a large and expansive place. There are millions of worlds and inhabitants of all kinds. From magical creatures to mob Hybrids, it's a very colorful universe.
Series: Welcome the the Minecraft Universe! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Welcome to the Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> So not even gonna lie, a lot of the ideas for this AU came from another cosplay idea I came up with. It was for a TikTok cosplay tag where we all cosplay our Minecraft characters/OC and we all live in the same SMP called the TikTok SMP. But I’m a coward and I don’t have a lot of friends who would cosplay Minecraft with me so I never bothered to start it. Regardless, a lot of the basic world building ideas are the same. I'll probably add more chapters to help with character profiles and such.

Every single-player world or multiplayer server is another world. Yes, that means this universe has millions of worlds. The universe is BIG big. There is a place called the Universal Hub it’s a dark void like expanse that you can go to where you can either create a new world or access ones that you have created or go to open access worlds, like Hypixel. Anytime you “create” a new world you are just gaining access to another world in the ever expansive universe. Think of it like world hopping and also add in the multiple worlds theory. 

This is a fantasy universe where hybrids and magic exist. I imagine the world to be like RLcraft which is a modded Minecraft experience. So there are a lot of fantasy creatures and humans with magical powers. I’ll even add in the content from the Aether mods.

The Universe is incredibly large and is inhabited by all sorts of living beings. We have mobs both hostile and passive as well as fantasy creatures like elves, fairies and golems. We also have Hybrids. Hybrids are people that are half human or human intelligence type creature and half mob creature. For example in this AU Techno is half piglin and half human while Ranboo is half enderman and half Aether creature or even an Aether inhabitant. There are also void creatures of many kinds. Like Xisuma who needs a breathing apparatus to survive in the overworld or BadBoyHalo, who in comparison doesn’t. Void creatures come from the End Void. Magical creatures and hybrids and magical humans all age slower than humans after the age of 20. 

Everyone has a home server that they were either born in or have set as their new home. 

When a person is 13 they are finally allowed to adventure on their own. At the age of 13 you are also allowed to create your own single player worlds in any difficulty besides Hardcore.

When a person is 16 years old and have more experience, they are finally allowed to be admin/operator of a Multiplayer server and they are able to access Hardcore worlds. You also have to be the age of 16 to be able to enter most tournaments like Minecraft Championships. 

Respawns are a thing in this Universe. You have the ability to respawn until you are too old or frail to respawn any longer. You do not feel any lingering pain of your death after you respawn but you can still carry the scars from it.

Nether creatures share a hivemind. In contrast all Nether Hybrids also share thoughts. Nether hybrid children are often abandoned or killed because they don't share the hivemind with normal Nether mobs and therefore are considered a danger to the Nether because they have free will. Or their human parent leaves them for being part mob.This is my excuse to have a bunch of Nether hybrid children get adopted. 

In this universe SMP Earth will be replaced with the World called Terra. It’s a relatively small world compared to others and it only has one stronghold, located in the Antarctic. It is Philzas’ home world. He started life as a simple adventurer. He wanted to defeat the Enderdragon and see what The End is all about. One day he had to go to the Nether to collect supplies so he could go to the End. He stumbles upon a baby and then subsequently the babys’ two older brothers. He takes his time to get to know the kids all the while continuing his quest. By the time the kids trust him enough to live with him he’s already defeated the Enderdragon and also started a kingdom and became a living legend. 

This is basically just gonna be 75% SBI content. Plus a lot of Hermitcraft Found Family.


	2. Munchy SMP, The Badlands, and the Halo Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just going to be some notes on the Halo Family that might not be mentioned in the first work about them in case anyone was curious. Featuring Void Dad Halo, arson son Sapnap, proud older brother Punz, and Skeppy trying his best. (Antfrost and Awsamdude are also here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone, It's Plum! I just wanted to let you all know that I am going back to school and work starting this week. I'm a teacher so the first few weeks back are gonna be hectic but manageable so I wanna strive to update at least one of my stories ever 3 to 4 days. Once the semester really picks up then I'll be on a weekly or biweekly schedule. I'll try to alternate between this work/series and my other one.

Bad Boy Halo is a Void Demon. Physically he is in his mid-20’s but like other hybrids and magical creatures his aging has slowed. Since he is from the Void, he is actually much older than he looks. He has black skin and hair. His eyes are a glowing white and he has long curved black horns that are tipped red. He’s basically dressed like his Minecraft character with the addition of an arrow quiver on his right hip and a pouch he has filled with potion ingredients on the small of his back. His trusty sword is on his back. 

Skeppy is a Diamond Golem Hybrid. Like BBH he is older than he looks. Physically he is in his early 20’s. He and Bad have been housemates for years and are the best of friends. Skeppy wears a blue hoodie and black ripped jeans and looks like his human self. He doesn’t carry weapons with him because he can morph his arms into diamond gear but he does carry a belt of potions for every occasion across his chest. Off topic but he often uses his knife hands to prepare food and Bad scolds him for being unsanitary every time. He can also go full diamond mode and hilariously he looks like his Minecraft skin. 

Punz Halo is Bads’ oldest adopted son. He’s a Bee Hybrid and in the current time he is 23. He has bee wings on his back and loves to zip around with them. He also has bee antenna on his head. He looks and is dressed like his Minecraft skin and his necklace contains an Eye of Ender. When he was younger he had an affinity for magic so Bad decided to teach him some Void/End magic. The necklace helps boost his power. Even though he is proficient at magic he is also amazing with a sword. He’s a spell knight and used both Void magic and fancy blade work to take down his enemies, trusty sword on his left hip. He complains about having to cut holes in his hoodies for his wings but he loves his hoodies too much to not wear them. He has big brother privilege and likes to embarrass Sapnap by calling him ‘baby bear’ a childhood nickname when he can but he loves his little brother. 

Sapnap Halo is Bad’s youngest son. He’s a Blaze Hybrid and is 19. When he is using his blaze powers 12 blaze rods appear and float around his body. He can basically fly, though it’s more like floating. When he was little Punz taught him how to use air currents in his favor for flight. He can summon fire from his hands and also breath fire. When he was a baby he absolutely started fires by accident, one sneeze and there goes the kitchen curtains. Since he is a Nether Hybrid he is always cold in the overworld. That’s why he wears a black hoodie with his signature flame shirt on top. Everything else for his looks is basically his Minecraft skin but he wears combat boots. His sword sheath is also on his left hip and also carries a dagger in his right boot. 

Neither of the boys actually had last names but they chose Halo for themselves because they love their dad a lot. BBH totally cried. Also their entire childhood was a sitcom of two best friends raising children together. But also we love queerplatonic relationships in this house. 

The family resides in the Munchy server. A SMP that BBH created as a safe haven for other magical creatures and hybrids alike. Their original home server was not very kind to them and they lived a very isolated life but after adopting Sapnap they decided it was best to move somewhere new as Punz was also growing up and was a somewhat lonely child. The capital of Munchy SMP is located in a badland biome just called The Badlands, the location picked for the warmer climate because Sapnap was a fussy baby anytime he got cold. The family enjoys the heat and the sun, though it is very different from the environment BBH grew up in. Munchy SMP is a small but prosperous SMP where many tired and weary hybrids and magical creatures migrate to escape persecution. BBH considers himself responsible for the people of the server being the owner of it, even though the server works more like a commune and there is no real ruler. But it doesn’t mean the Halo Family won’t fight tooth and nail for the safety of those who also call the server home. 

Other notable members of Munchy SMP are Awesamdude who is a Creeper Hybrid and Antfrost who is a Cat Hybrid. They are also very close friends to the family and came to the server as teens to find a safe place to live. 

Sam is 24 and looks like how a lot of fan art depicts him. He has green hair and has green freckles all over his body. He has green eyes but you don’t see them often because he likes to wear a creeper mask. When not wearing the mask he has a pair of gold and bronze goggles that he wears when he tinkers with redstone, otherwise they can be seen sitting on top of his head and unless he’s in a serious battle he can be seen rocking gold armor over his short sleeved green hoodie and black jeans. He also always has a shulker box of redstone supplies in his inventory just in case he gets in the mood to tinker or if he needs to fix something. He can always be seen with his trident. 

Ant is 22 and is an anthro cat. He doesn’t typically wear a shirt but when it gets cold or he travels outside the badlands he can be seen in a cloak the same color as his eyes that reach his knees. He does wear baggy brown cargo pants that cuff around his calves just for the pockets. He doesn’t carry any weapons on him, everything tucked away in his hotbar and inventory. But I think his claws can be counted as weapons. He has super sharp and deadly retractable claws he uses when he needs to be quick and he doesn’t have time to search his inventory. Sometimes his cat instincts are strong and he’ll bring a dead bird to his friends. They all just take it in stride. Hybrid instincts can be a little weird, they all know this. On lazy days he can be found curled up in a nice patch of sun just existing.


	3. The Antarctic Empire Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick intro to the royal family.

Phil “Philza” Craft is a magical human who was born on Terra. He gained dragon wings and horns after he defeated the ender dragon in Terra’s nether. He created the Antarctic Empire after defeating the dragon and basically became a living legend on Terra. Though respawns are feasible in this universe he never once died, not in his life and not on his journey to take down the ender dragon which is why he was bestowed wings once he did. During his journey he goes into the nether and stumbles into three children. 

Wilbur “Wilbur Soot” Craft is the Crown Prince of the Antarctic Empire. He’s a ghast hybrid. He can float around and blast fireballs from his hands. He also likes a bit of light arson. He is a widower. He was once married to a wonderful Salmon Siren named Sally who he was very in love with. She was a sailor and died at sea leaving behind their small daughter named Flora. His original name was Soot but he picked Wilbur once he was adopted, deciding that having an overworld name would be better as the crown prince.

Techno “Technoblade” Craft is the second Prince of the Antarctic Empire. He’s a piglin hybrid and very adept at fighting. He has heightened battle senses. He complains he hears voices but it’s just his brothers. Since they are all nether hybrids they can hear each other's thoughts. Techno just has a problem filtering out his brother's thoughts because of his ADHD. Especially Tommy. He’s loud when he talks and he’s loud when he thinks. 

Theseus “Tommyinnit” Craft is the youngest Prince of the Antarctic Empire. He’s a blaze hybrid. He can float and he, like Wilbur, likes a bit of light arson ever once in a while. He was a baby when he was taken in by Phil and didn’t have a name yet, so Phil named him. He feels like he has a lot to prove when it comes to his family. Prefers the name Tommy because it’s easier and Tubbo his best friend has Dyslexia and had the darndest time trying to write his name when they were little. People only call him Theseus if he’s 1) in trouble or 2) at a really formal event or 3) they don’t know him.

Flora Craft. Is a fox hybrid kit. Sally had a fox hybrid somewhere in her family line. It was a surprise when it showed up in their little Flora. Flora will one day be Fundy somewhere down the line in this AU. But right now she’s a toddler.

The Antarctic Empire is a completely peaceful Empire. They’ve never started a war but they are inclined to finish them. With Phil and Techno on the front lines and Wilbur as their strategist no one ever stood a chance. In this AU no one knows what the royal family looks like besides residents of the Empire. The funny thing is that people do actually know who some of the royal family is.

Philza is known for surviving in a hardcore word for five years. Most people don’t last a month. Not only is he a legend in Terra but basically the entire universe.

Wilbur Soot is known for his growing music career. 

Technoblade is known to be a Hypixel PVP god. No one’s made the connection of Prince Techno Blood God and Technoblade potato king are the same person.

Tommyinnit is not really known for much yet. He’s just sixteen and feels like he has a lot to prove and has to make a name for himself like his family has.


	4. The Abridged Story of Wilbur and Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update! All about Sally and Wilbur.

Sally Craft was a captain of a trade ship for the Antarctic Empire. She met Wilbur by chance when he was performing in the town square, she thought he was a bit of a tool but he was a charming tool. That started a whirlwind romance and very soon they were married with a baby on the way. The Empire was enamored with the royal couple and they thought it was great that their next Queen was a commoner. 

Unfortunately the fairytale was not going to last. When Flora was one Sally decided that it was time to get back to work and Wilbur of course understood. His siren was craving the open seas. An opposing kingdom decided to take down trade ships flying the Antarctic Empire flag and unfortunately Sally was caught in the crossfire. Like a true captain, she went down with her ship. The Antarctic Empire is known for their peaceful ways but they do not take threats to their people likely. This was the first threat to the Empire in years and Phil did not go easy on the opposing kingdom. The entire Empire mourned the loss of their future Queen who died so young at the age of 20.

Wilbur of course was absolutely heartbroken, he was a single father at the age of 22 but he promised that he would do his best to give their child the world.


End file.
